Last Breath
by damnation soldier
Summary: How do you say goodbye to someone? You don't. Note: Death prompt.


_A/N: Wrote this for the couples I adore on both shows. The thing I liked most about LoK aside from the modern bending styles were the parallels. I completely agree that the new characters are completely their own embodiment but I can't help seeing glimpses of the old cast in them (it probably helps that I miss them so much).  
_

_This originally inspired by the picture, http:/ / yori-narpati (dot) deviantart (dot) com/ art /We-were-always-meant-to-say-goodbye-297224270?q=gallery%3Ayori-narpati%2F13638269&qo=2  
_

_Open it, it is absolutely heartbreaking to see (in the good, tear bending kind of way).  
_

_This is my first LoK fic (though only a mere oneshot), nonetheless I hope you enjoy it.  
_

_Reviews welcome. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK. They belong to Mike and Bryan of Nickelodeon. The ultimate troll duo._ **  
**

* * *

.

.**  
**

.

**How do you say goodbye to someone? Do you look them in the eye, take a breath and let it go?  
**

**No.  
**

**It's not always that easy.  
**

**Sometimes you get the chance to say it. Sometimes you don't.  
**

**But it doesn't matter.  
**

**The silence always follows.  
**

.

.

.

.

.**  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sometimes, it's a blur.**

.**  
**

They'd been shouting and yelling for over an hour, and not those kind of whisper yelling that means they're bickering - in his patio. Katara was on leave for a couple of days in the Southern Water Tribe apparently as a favor promise to an old colleague of hers whom will give birth to twins. Apparently she had wanted the master water bender to become the godmother.

In a twisted turn of events, after a rather hectic mission with the metal bender cops, the Avatar had retired to his home to only find the chief herself, screaming out his lunatic tendencies which apparently had almost caused their defeat. So what? Aang wasn't used to killing.

They've always had this issue on their collaboration tasks, because she was hard and he just wasn't. It had stemmed from his beginnings, his childhood (if a hundred year war can be called as such) and the trait could never fade. He was not one to partake in her kind of violence.

That's why they clashed, ever since they met as master and pupil or as friends.

That's why she's worried out of her wits, because he's blind, worse than she is. He had to be strong to survive. She was being paranoid, and obsessive worrying about the Avatar who holds the power of a thousand of spirits combined, but she was also worried for the friend she felt a one sided love for since she set free from the life behind fences.

_It was easily the first taste of friendship she ever had in years. Bitter sweet, because it had been that time she was living a lie, putting up that weak front everybody expected out of an imperfect girl. But at the same time it was perfect too.  
_

_The feeling of grass, the concrete miniature bridge in her parent's estate, and the light of the moon.  
_

_The darkness comforted her because she was put as equal odds with any other contender.  
_

_"Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing. I see with earth bending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the Earth, and I can see where everything is."_

_"That's amazing!" _

_Cheerful, light on his toes.  
_

_"My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless."_

_"Then why stay here where you're not happy?"_

_Why did she stayed? There was no opportunity.  
_

_"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?"_

_"You can come with us."_

_His sincere words echoed in her mind as she packed later that night, for an adventure, the best blessing her life could give.  
_

He had been joyful at the prospect of seeing her again despite being on business because they had lost contact over the past few months.

But now, ever the pacifist, he tries to contain his composure from the all out war that's bound to happen.

_Her hair's out of its bun by the time they started pushing each other against walls. Because on serious scenarios their battle of lips just didn't work out. She's an earth bender and just had to get her hands dirty. He's one fourth there, but it his affinity helps him to endure the harsh physical contact._

_"You're a joke, you're twenty-six and you can't even maim that guy!"_

_"Excuse me chief, but that wasn't necessary! Aren't you even paying attention that kind of act is written as illegal in the laws you abide by?"_

_"It had to be done, someone had to do it!"  
_

_"As much as I know you love confrontations, I didn't think that you'd stoop this low, Toph!"  
_

_"I'm not some sort of selfish Fire Nation tyrant, that man sinned Aang! And at least I didn't get to kill him!"  
_

_"Only because I intervened!  
_

_"You're hopeless!"  
_

_"Well you're shameless!"  
_

_"I can't believe you're not willing to kill for greater good! Aang, you're not twelve anymore!"  
_

_"What does this have anything do with age?"  
_

_"Because we're getting older, and someday we're not going to be so lucky, and in case you haven't noticed the moon we see every night is the spirit of the dead love of our friend!"  
_

_...  
_

_"You're afraid of getting hurt, that's why none of us heard from you these days..."  
_

"Look I know, you're still disappointed at how things between you and Sokka never worked out, but isolating yourself and Lin away from your family isn't right," Aang said, trying to lightly place his hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture. "United we stand, apart we fall."

Even Tenzin agrees on that. Though it might just be due to his infatuation with the chief's daughter.

The earth bender didn't miss a beat and immediately went out of his reach, stepping forwards into the wind. The breeze did a decent job at drying her soon to be spilled tears, but the emotion was still evident in her voice when she spoke next.

"You stupid monk! I got over Sokka when Sozin's comet ended, who the hell do you think am I avoiding with _this_ kind of attitude?" Her face was sour, angry more frustrated than he has ever seen her.

"Toph, I- I didn't know," solemn gray eyes penetrated through her pale green with shame.

"I taught you how to listen, how to sense through everything, and I guess it left you even more oblivious than ever!" The slightly younger girl's voice quaked. Her normally stone like hands trembled, and it was at times like this she wished she was a non bender instead, because she could feel him - his confusion, that pause when he tries to get to her again.

_He'll never feel that way. I'll never make anyone feel that way._

She felt slightly surprised when he tried reasoning again. His tone was a request of pure understanding, not pity, not some sort of belittlement - like the true nomad he is. Understanding.

_Why can't he just understand?  
_

"We can never be together," Aang said, confessed, as if she was slow. The revelation had been bare right from the start and the Bei Fong heiress had knew of it. She just wanted to just hit him across the face and run. But of course that would mean him trailing her with an air scooter like he always does.

But this isn't like any other fight._  
_

"I'm sorry."

Those two words coming out from her felt like quicksand. It drowned the Avatar in guilt, because she never quite had the urge to say such things. Just like how fire holds raw passion, earth held its pride.

"Toph, I'm the one who's-"

"You know what, I expected it to hurt less than this, I was wrong." She made a move to leave and he didn't stop her. He didn't know why, he wasn't a coward, but he certainly wasn't the bravest of them all.

She brushed past his shoulder on purpose, glaring intimidatingly. "Next time, remind me to never get you on my convict hunt squad, and if you do cross me, you'll regret it."

She walks out on him, and that had been the last of her.

The morning after, he finds her on the forest patch a mile from the south wing of her office, eyes closed, deathly still. The glass was burned, charred distinctively. The marks of an equalist attack.

She wasn't breathing.

_He tells her a story in the midst of his weeping, forcing himself to breathe so that he can speak, because she will always listen. Always._

_He doesn't think about the grave stone that would soon be carved with her name, or that she would be buried in her element.  
_

_He just prayed, she'd hear him.  
_

_"I- I killed you know, I killed more times than I would like.. I kept it a secret, like when I lied to Katara and Sokka about being the Avatar. They found out during a storm, you would've hate it to be there, Appa almost failed us in the weather.  
_

_"I lied, so that I'd remain pure at least in your eyes, in your sight. I can't see your eyes again..._

_"I am so- so sorry.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sometimes, it's wicked.**

.**  
**

The slim fingertips of the princess scourged through the crisp, dry air conjuring the power that made her the demon she is. Cold blooded fire webbed through her guidance, as she became its master. Accepting her brother's challenge.

Katara had never seen this kind of fire bending before. She had faced the prodigy multiple times, and though there were times she was clearly outmatched, she had grew to the point where she could stay toe to toe.

The sight of the amber eyed fire bender wielding lightning, made her realize, despite whatever mental state the royal is in, she was clearly not in her league.

The mesmerizing, yet lethal light, as if in slow motion was aimed with deadly accuracy to her.

_The caves walls illuminated them, if it wasn't for circumstance, she would take a second or two to marvel at the display of beauty. But she was too overwhelmed in the rage and sorrows she couldn't bottle. Which is why she blamed him, for every single regret, for mistakes he didn't even make. _

_But the tables turned, and she finally saw the light._

_"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."_

_"My face? I see," his calloused hand ghosted against his scar._

_"No, no, that's-that's not what I mean," she tried to say. He tells her what he's found, the one thing she fell love with - his faith._

_"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."_

With vigorous speed, he jumped into the path knowing full well he'd take the hit. It was his intent. Determination lit up on his face, as he received the pain from his sub-element, the one he never mastered because of his troubles. _  
_

"Zuko!"

His name spoken- no, screamed from her voice, mixes nicely with the ringing in his ears. He collided to the ground, the full impact of the attack gave him no mercy as it left him twitching in misery.

He hears her running fast, to him maybe, he doesn't know. Blue fire runs down her path, forcing her to turn back.

He tries to flip over, but he feels like dead weight, because maybe that's what he's going to be in a few minutes.

He summons the strength to lift up his less stiff hand reaching out to her with what's left of his vision, as if he could reach her.

He couldn't.

He's slipping in and out of consciousness, and the pain in his chest hurts but feels numb by then as if it had existed since a long time. But he stays awake.

He feels a heat source nearby and strains to make out her form approaching him. He gave out a small wince, almost inaudible but the water bender caught it.

"_Zuko._"

The cool sensation of water was traced upon his wound and he senses the slight glow it emits, before the water came sloshing down becoming one with his blood.

"No.."

She gasps, before trying to pull out more water because she's made a few puddles here and there. His hand grasps hers and tugs with the little energy he has left. He's pretty sure she's able to withdraw, but she doesn't.

"Don't."

Something wet drips down onto his hand, the one he's holding her with and he doesn't think it's bending water.

A sob confirms his suspicions. "Pp-please, don't give up!"

"It's useless, and I'm ready to accept this, Katara," he croaks, his usually thick voice weakening considerably.

It was a reminder that time was slipping, that all the sand inside the hourglass would tip over any moment and come to a stop.

His fire was fading. He can feel it. The only presence of warmth was the beauty beside him. The last thing he'd ever set his eyes on.

Katara, ever so gentle cradles him into her lap, like one would do so to a child.

_"Remember who you are, Zuko."_

"We can get help, the others will be here soon," she sounds half convinced herself. His eyes are half lidded, just like a sleepy little kid. He looks so different.

"Just keep your eyes open." She makes out his brilliant, though half concealed golden eyes as she pushes him to stay.

"Katara," something tells her the pause wasn't because of his indecision for speech rather his physical pain to even utter a word. "It's okay, I'll be fine."

The weak smile doesn't make her feel any better, because it reminds her of their embrace just a few days before.

_"I will never forgive him... But I am ready to forgive you."_

She should have forgiven him sooner.

"Zuko, please," she whimpers, salty tears trailing down her cheek, "Don't leave me."

Her breaths, puffing out warm air, lingers on his skin and he thinks it's even warmer than his breath of fire.

"I need you," she holds onto him like there's no tomorrow. She presses his face onto her, his skin feels colder by the minute, "No! Zuko, no!"

He smiles again, and it isn't the sad smile she's expecting to come from him. It's gentle, childlike, hopeful. Like he knows they'll meet again. In another life time maybe.

"Thank you, Katara," he lets out, staring into her shimmering blue orbs before the world dims.

She felt agony as she witnessed his eyes softly close. She buries herself into his chest, hoping to find his steady heart beat. It was gone.

_"Maybe you can be free of it."_

_Her suggestion might came off as an amusing idea, for its chance is slim and more importantly she had handed him the trust so fast, so easily. _

_"What?"_

_He tried to fancy the idea that she wasn't playing a cruel joke, because he'd either be stunned at the bluntness or be seriously insulted. But he looks at her expression, so thoughtful, so dedicated, she was telling the truth. _

_"I have healing abilities."_

_"It's a scar, it can't be healed."_

_..._

_"And this way, no one else has to get hurt."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sometimes, it's peaceful.**

.

Her limbs are tangled as she lays there, on the cold granite of the ball room. Her dress was tattered and burned in places, though most came from the army of equalists who'd assaulted her, she recollected that she had made the largest modifications of all.

Pema would shake her head in slight annoyance if she had found out her dress had been ripped for practical purposes. Typical Korra.

The color of the fabric, which had been a vibrant blue green was barely recognizable with the blood oozing off her skin. Her skin had lost its healthy tan, and went to a shade of drying wood. It was a quick change of appearance she obtain by electric shocks and spears.

_"I'm not afraid of anything!"__  
_

She used to think when she proclaimed such things, it was a defense mechanism of sort, that she's actually scared deep down. She's had nightmares, and all kinds of paranoid tendencies when it came to the man behind a mask. But now that her job is done, Amon had lost his revolution, at a price she decided should be herself - she finds herself fearless. Even for what she believes to come up soon.

She tries to take in some air, to get rid of the pounding in her head but she finds it difficult to breathe. Staring down at her midsection, she finds it to look awkward, as if jutting forwards. She must have broken a few ribs to nudge her to accommodate with the position.

The pain is heavy on her heart, because she's thought as the Avatar, she should maintain herself to be nearly invincible at least up to where age gets to her. She was still so young.

_"I have to find my own path as the Avatar."_

_She says it like its some sort of destiny, a promise, yes it was - only halfway. She wanted an escape, and everyone knew that. She was tired of being held with lock and key. She had to run wild, set free, unlike the spirits she'd contain eternally.  
_

_She crosses the waters, keeps herself alert. When the golden, glowing city comes into sight, she realizes she's found home.  
_

_When she meets the fire bending probender, and tastes his lips, she's found heaven.  
_

The immaturity still lingers, untouched, because she's never been able to get rid of it. She's broken a few hearts here and there, Bolin being the one she regrets the most and is suddenly reminded her spirit isn't so pure despite the almighty Avatar status. Who knows? Maybe she'll be the first Avatar in history to not have her spirit rekindled in the afterlife for her future incarnations and instead goes to hell. _  
_

She looks up to the ceiling, the one she fell through a few times during the battle, and realizes she falls out of the sky more times than she can count despite having learned proficient air bending. Tenzin should've taught her that air spout move she's seen his kids do in bursts of excitement.

"Korra, korra!"

His voice feels so far, but the hands shaking her helped her to field into focus. She sees him towering her with his arms.

He's wearing just his pressed up shirt, the black tuxedo had been lost a good hour ago. His scarf was gone too, she feared of its aftermath.

"Korra, listen to me!" He tries to say but ends up almost snarling from his fears. She makes this incoherent hum to inform him she can hear.

"Healers from the Arena are going to be here any minute, you just have to stay awake, okay?" The panic in his voice is clear.

"I- I feel c-cold," she stutters and squints her eyes because it's getting too bright for her liking. She doesn't close her eyes completely to Mako's reflief, and he engulfs her deeper into him, giving her warmth from the core of his chi.

"I'm here, Korra. I'm _here_," he whispers, and yes, the gentleness sounds better than the screams from cackling electricity or the whiz of fire and elements. She never knew she adored this kind of tranquility.

_"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime ?"_

_A little girl's voice asked. It was a wonder to why she'd ask the question, because the world is known to have too many betrayals even from the people close to her.  
_

_"__I don't see why not."_

_A boy replies, sounding sure as if he's known this since he was born.  
_

_...  
_

_"Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes."_

_A wise, older voice confirms his notion.  
_

"Mako?"

"Hmm.."

"Do you think, you can forgive me?" She wheezes, letting the water leak out of her eyes, willingly this time. _  
_

"_What?_" She doesn't miss his choke.

"For losing the t-tournament, for hurting Bolin, for hurting you..." Her fingers uncurl slowly as if to count at each mistake she's thought she's made, almost pathetically and he loses it.

"No! You _idiot_," he cries desperately. "I won't hear any of that. Korra, you don't need to apologize for anything," he sighs, sniffling. He wonders when was the last time he cried.

Her eyes look up to his handsome face, almost twinkling and he realizes it's the most beautiful shade of blue he's ever seen. Like the sky and the Yue Bay waters. Her lips move, and what she asks from him next confirms that she's giving up.

"The next Avatar, a boy, earth bender," she says and gasps a bit to inhale. "Teach him fire bending, Mr. Hat trick," the water bender requests. He nods mutely.

"We- we were meant for each other, you know that?" He spills, and lets out a teary chuckle. She smiles, and in a few seconds it turns to tears again.

"Promise me, you'll get over this," she says and he breaks burying himself into her loose hair, because he can't. He won't.

"_Korra..." _

The warmth isn't enough anymore, and she knows it's coming to an end. She musters the last of her will to speak, and to feel his face, before her hand falls again. "I love you," she spills, and it gets brighter, golden, and white._  
_

"I love you too..." She dies with surreal echoes.

_"As much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."  
_

_...  
_

_"You're so beautiful when you hate the world."  
_

_...  
_

_"Love is brightest in the dark."_

_...  
_

___"I will always be with you.."_

_...  
_

_"Maybe there's a bright side to all of this."  
_

___"I did get to meet you!"_

___...  
_

_"When love is real, it finds a way.."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**It never matters._  
_**

**Everything's irreversible.  
**


End file.
